


Lois Lane is not a Damsel

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Human Gabriel, M/M, Superhero Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anon for the name game writing: "More sabriel, Lois Lane, pretty please?" Lois Lane is boy/girlfriend superhero with a secret identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lois Lane is not a Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed.

"I have a door, you know," Gabriel said lightly, not looking up from his laptop. Soft footsteps sounded behind him, and a cold nose against his nape made him shiver.

"Well, it wouldn’t be much of a secret if I just knocked, would it?"

Sam’s voice was a warm contrast to his cool lips, pressing soft kisses into the downy hairs at the back of Gabriel’s neck. He sighed and leaned into it despite himself.

"Maybe if you ditched the getup and came to visit me like a normal person?"

"I could. But then I’d have to wait another hour to see you. Being normal is slow," Sam mouthed against Gabriel’s neck, and he shut the laptop, finally giving up on working.

"Yeah, okay, you make a very compelling argument," he murmured, reaching up to grasp Sam’s hair and pull him down so they could kiss hello properly. "Rough night?" he asked against Sam’s lips.

Sam shrugged. “Nothing major. Already healed.”

"You know I hate it when you get hurt, dumbass."

Chuckling, Sam circled Gabriel and swung his long, powerful leg over until he could straddle him on the creaking chair. “It’s part of the job, babe, you know that.”

Gabriel reached up to trace the faint lines on Sam’s face where the mask had dug in all night. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

"I don’t like it either," Sam said lowly, almost folding himself in half to duck in for a kiss.

Gabriel snorted. “Liar. You live for this shit.”

"Not true. I fight for this. I live for you."

There was a heavy silence before Gabriel groaned. “I hate you.”

"No you don’t."

 

End.


End file.
